


Coffee Cup咖啡杯

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Female Look Jack, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Public Masturbation, Theater - Freeform, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 杯子是用来装咖啡的，咖啡也不过是被杯子装着。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Coffee Cup咖啡杯

**Author's Note:**

> 来自Weibo@青山断云 点梗

玛拉有很多裙子，廉价的二手裙子。 镶着蓝色亮片像门帘，叠着蕾丝花边像纱窗。唯一那条伴娘裙，她总喜欢在做爱后穿。

“生活需要点仪式感。”她去上班前对我咕哝一句。

她又找回火葬场的工作，和每一个铁抽屉里残余的物质灵魂打交道。她从来不担心这些，半夜睡着的时候会不会被鬼魂杀死，那些不小心把自己一部分留在她鼻尖上的死人，会不会偷偷找回自己的尸体。她一心向死，而她离死亡最近的时刻就是看大楼分崩离析。

我翻过裙底，把它从头顶往下套。

像把新买的人皮往身上套，原先的肌肉从新鲜的皮肤中隆起，互相挤压成一条条毛毛虫，于是你想着怎么让它们平整。

“你的胸好小。”

泰勒就只会冷嘲热讽。

我是杰克蜷缩又疼痛的脚趾头。

是他非要我尝试玛拉皱巴巴的裙子，是他非要我塞进硬邦邦的大码高跟鞋，也是他非要我和他出去约会。一切的根源都是他，否则我就不会在这里给后脚跟粘创口贴。

他扳过我的肩膀，我差点把脚踝扭断。那儿就会冒出实心的肉球，红得发亮，摸起来紧绷绷。然后我就在原地惨叫上半天，直到有人把我抬出去。

口红在他手里倒像是小孩的油画棒，我成了现有的人形画布，他只想在这两瓣肉上色。一整根红通通的长条物，上面有一种异样的油光，用力按在嘴唇上会让你感觉那是剥了皮的手指。

他正拿着人指给我涂上血。

暂定。

快进。

有点像劣质的印泥，渗透进每一条纹路，把它们压在纸杯边缘，会留下圆圈式的条形码。然后你只能朝着一个方向喝水，它的颜色不断加深，身体上就有一道意外砍伤的刀痕。

他把我扔在电影院的一个小角落，带走我的可乐，换了一杯喝起来像马尿的咖啡。你上班时路过街边小摊可以买到的便宜货，花的价钱和在汽车休息站里的一模一样（也许你只是为上个洗手间）。

“可口可乐靠着铺天盖地的广告宣传，占领美国，也占领了你的小脑瓜。

“就像不锈铜的发明，可乐的发明也纯属偶然。把可可叶和苏打水混在一起，就是你刚才手里的东西。”

电影没有开始，我转过头发现他还在抽烟。经过我们这一排的老太太瞧了我一眼，又回过身。

你不能把烟掐了吗？

泰勒相当用力地啜了最后一口，把它碾灭在脚底。我翻了个白眼。

“如你所愿，女士。”

我想反驳，但我还是闭上嘴。听他讲可口可乐的小故事。贴在法国波尔图的四万张宣传单，1990年世界杯时250亿观众看到的可口可乐商标，送上太空的罐装可乐。①不经意的商业发现在全球的土壤中植根，妄想由此征服一切。

“他们想要你的脑子，你的钱，你的世界，还有你的宇宙。你撬开每一罐可口可乐，都是一波新浪潮②。”

我没法忍了，这咖啡绝对不是给人喝的。我把咖啡放到地板上，泰勒还想阻止我。我现在可是踩着高跟鞋，如果他要做什么，就得先问它同不同意。

我是杰克冒冷汗的皮肤。

玛拉的黑色吊带裙好似生了刺，在我身上刮蹭。原本能到她膝盖的裙摆，现在只到我的大腿根。我拼命把它往下拽，泰勒按住我的手腕。

我说，你想干什么。

他把手伸过来时，我在想着别的事。

可乐就像咖啡。一百年前的可可酒里的可可碱，被秘密用来治疗吗啡瘾。你的确是爱上了咖啡，这种让你在半个世纪里过完一个世纪的感觉。你甚至难以想象有人相信咖啡可以治愈紫癜，于是某人因为咖啡因中毒死亡。曾被奉为灵丹妙药的东西，在“禁酒运动”后销声匿迹。

为什么说人类的潜能在危急时刻爆发。

引发“禁酒令”的可可酒摇身一变成了“戒酒饮料”，这就是可口可乐的诞生。③

外壳从来就不重要。

可可碱上瘾的人会在某个白天上吊，也会在某个夜晚吞枪。可口可乐用资本和销量埋下的炸弹，也许会在不定期爆发。

我皱起脸，在墙角缩成一团。泰勒正拿他热乎乎的手指搓我的嘴唇。

脏兮兮的。电影片头曲响起的一瞬间像间接性眼盲，玛拉早就抛弃的口红在我脸上糊成一片。我开始用高跟鞋踩他，开始用手掐他的腕子，开始张嘴咬他。

“你好像脏兮兮的小狗。”

脏兮兮的。

他的眼睛在黑暗中看得一清二楚。除了其他偶尔发白的脑袋，我总能看见他的眼珠。

你不让我喝可乐，不让我喝正常咖啡，不让我穿着像个男人，不让我穿皮鞋，不让我开口说话。我想要回去了，我不想和你在这里看一部无关紧要的狗屁爱情电影。

然后在所谓的“荧幕时间”和他接吻。

我最热衷于喝咖啡的时间，会去商城挑选外观雅致、功能齐全的磨豆机，我失眠时能在客厅磨一晚上，积攒整整一星期的量。我会去买昂贵的咖啡豆，成套的咖啡杯，不同款式不同花纹。它们以前睡在我的停尸间里，现在和其他死物在大火中彻底消失。

我说，你根本不明白，那些咖啡杯对我意味着什么。

我压根儿睡不着，每天面对金鱼眼珠的上司，几十份“必须列为首位”的文件。就在这时候，它们对我意味着什么。那些不会说话，冷冰冰的小东西，是公寓里唯一不叫人起疑心的朋友。

泰勒不再折磨我的嘴唇。我想等灯一打开，全场的观众都要尖叫着跑出去，他们以为我吃了什么人。

泰勒的手能直接从裙底摸进去。我满身大汗，他的手在我两腿间打滑，我甚至夹不住它。

“你说的咖啡和咖啡杯是两码事，亲爱的。里面是什么咖啡，和咖啡杯长什么样一点关系都没有。

“如果你要收集上好的瓷器，那就不要扯上咖啡。如果你只想要咖啡，那就不要去商店里浪费时间。”

我仍然缩成一团，又踢又打，那只手像抹了油，滑溜溜地顺进来。我吓得赶紧吞咽，用手擦擦脸，上面大约有着掉色的眼妆，和一手淋漓鲜血。

我说，装咖啡的载体和咖啡的口感关系大了，你个傻瓜。

泰勒德顿才不会听这些有的没的。

脏兮兮的。

我是杰克颜面尽失的后脚跟。

已经有人朝这边看。就像你在广场中央突然引吭高歌，所有赶去上班的人都要赠予你宝贵的一眼。

“你最好夹紧了。”

泰勒只管往里伸，最后碰到小号女款内裤。我可怜巴巴的老二也在里边缩成一团，疼痛的一团。高跟鞋在我的挣扎下已经离开我的脚丫，如同被轰掉半边引擎的客机，现在面临紧急迫降。

屏幕上的光燃烧泰勒的侧脸，如果我仔细看，能瞧见他眼瞳里倒映的人影。完全不合身的旧裙子，乱糟糟的假发和花妆的脸。这就是你在所谓城市角落里会看到的男同性恋。在贫民区徘徊，偶尔去公立医院做客，最终在影院、咖啡馆和酒吧后门寻找零星存在感。

泰勒的手好像铁钳，他抓紧我大腿根的一霎时我就逃不了了。那双套进黑色橡胶手套，熬制新鲜脂肪，也曾在我腹部留下淤青的手。热乎乎的。像我第一次把掌心贴紧咖啡纸杯。

我一声不敢吭。

他眼珠向屏幕一转，又立刻回到我脸上。我仿佛回到他给我碱液之吻的那晚——那时他也是这么看我的。

“后面那排的情侣正盯着我们看呢，你想不想叫出声。”他越来越近，我已经勃起了。

我松开他，拼了命捂住嘴。

我心里想，你可别惹我。

我搓着脚尖，把两条大腿的肉挤在一起，这样他就不能有更多动作了。然后他用另一只手狠狠扭我的屁股，硬是塞进了手。

我说，求求你。

泰勒不留神碰到了咖啡，还有点温度的液体溅在我脚背上。于是他这样握住我的阴茎，隔着内裤，恶意地。

电影里的主人公面对面。

像对待女人那样对待我的阴茎，在上面磨来磨去，我的尾椎骨在全身心投入地震颤。泰勒仍然在我耳边说，“他们现在开始互相问前排的人到底怎么回事了。”

女主角把伞递给对对方。

那些乱七八糟的化妆品还在我脸上待着，公然嘲笑我毫无意义的性别。泰勒找准了一个位置，我有点看不清屏幕。我夹紧它。

“他们说你大概是脾性古怪的异装癖变态。”

伞挡住了整个屏幕。

但事实是，无论你怎么包装咖啡，用纸杯，瓷杯，还是玻璃杯，只要闻一闻味道就会知道，里面不是牛奶，而是咖啡。

脏兮兮的。

泰勒顺势掐了一下我的大腿肉，我彻底张开腿。他从内裤底把手探了进去。我的阴茎又痛又痒，它贴着泰勒的手掌心，同样热乎乎的。

“他们还说你不是第一个在电影院里自慰的混蛋。”

是，是，是，是。

我想到可乐果，谷籽果糖浆，磷酸和咖啡因。

“他们说男女主正躲在伞后接吻。”

于是你在黑漆漆的影厅里看到白上加白的天堂。

①1983年7月29日，航天飞机用特制罐子装的可口可乐和太空人一起送入预定轨道。  
②1997年，可口可乐为了和它的对手百事可乐竞争，推出新产品“浪潮”。  
③潘帕顿在1885年6月站出来为可可碱正名，并将其奉为万灵丹。此后遭到萨姆·琼斯发起的“禁酒运动”反对。之后的两年里潘帕顿致力于改造可可酒，最终制造出他的“戒酒饮料”，也就是如今的可乐。


End file.
